Pokemon Lemons - Ash x Miette
by PokemonFan69
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first ever lemon fanfic. I hope to write more very soon! Enjoy!


Pokemon Lemons

Ash x Miette

Hey guys, this is my first lemon I've written, I hope you guys enjoy. I'll be writing more soon.

* * *

Tuesday - 3:14

Ash and Serena had just arrived Lumiose City. They had booked a hotel for their holiday, although there was nothing between the pair, just a lot of sexual tension. Once they had checked in, they headed for their room. Serena liked to take a lot of luggage, which meant Ash had to carry it all. Meaning he didn't see the blue haired woman in front of him. CRASH. Serena's suitcases came tumbling down and her clothes spilled out like a pot of baked beans.

"Oh my goodness I'm so so..." Ash's voice trailed off as he saw who he had of bumped into.

"Miette? Is that you?" Ash and Serena asked, shocked.

"Um.. Hi Ash. Hey Serena" Miette smiled. "Haven't seen you guys in like, months! Here, let me help you with that" she then helped Ash pick up the dropped luggage, while Serena stood there, quite discontent, she had just ironed those clothes! Once everything was back where it belonged. Miette helped Ash with the suitcases, while Serena strolled behind.

"So, did you just arrive?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, I have a meeting this Thursday, and I thought I'd come early to explore the city." Miette answered.

"Cool, Serena and I are just here on holiday. Hey, do you wanna meet up for dinner tonight?"

Serena was about to retort, she didn't really like Miette. But it was too late.

"Sure, let's say seven?" Miette replied, with a sweet smile.

"Of course, see you then!" Ash said, as he opened the door to Serena and his room. Serena had not said a thing throughout the whole conversation. Miette smiled as she walked off, she knew Serena was jealous and intended to keep it that way. She knew that they both wanted Ash.

7:03pm - Dinner

Ash and Serena spotted Miette at a table and they headed to her direction. She smirked as she saw Ash and pulled a chair out for him.

"Cheers" Ash said, and sat down next to her. Serena sat in the chair directly in front of Miette and glared at her. Miette smiled back. Meanwhile Ash was completely oblivious. As always.

The waiter arrived and gave the trio a menu each.

"What are you gonna have Ash?" Serena asked.

"I dunno, how about you Miette?"

"You know what Ash? I might have the tender…juicy…meat…" Miette whispered, putting her soft hand on Ash's crotch. Ash moaned quietly. He felt his cock twitch.

"WELL" Serena exclaimed after a long pause. "I'll have the fish."

"Uh, same" Ash countered.

After about twenty mins waiting, the food arrived.

"Looks divine!" Ash exclaimed.

"You and your food Ashy" Serena laughed.

Now it was Miette's turn to be jealous, she hated Serena's nickname for him. It made her wince with pain.

"Oh, man, this food! Yum!" Ash spat, with food flying across the table.

"Ash, manners!" Serena scolded.

"He can do what he wants" Miette retorted, with a glare. Serena stared back. Miette looked at Ash. Ash looked back and smiled. She then looked at him seductively, Ash turned a bright shade of red. To be honest, Ash had always found the blue haired girl quite attractive and he was getting a little turned on by her stimulating tone. Miette decided to do something she knew would get Serena pissed.

"Ash?" She asked sweetly. Ash was about to reply, when Miette grabbed his chin and kissed him straight on the lips. Ash was flustered but satisfied. Serena, however, was not.

"_God, she tastes good" Ash thought to himself._ Serena now was pretty pissed. She'd fancied Ash since she was young, and seeing her crush getting hit on by other women was painful. Serena ate her dinner quickly after that.

"I'm going to bed" Serena snapped once she had finished. _"fucking whore"_ _she said under her breath._ She hated Miette, in fact she despised her.

When Serena opened the door to her and Ash's room, she clambered onto her bed, and began to finger herself, moaning Ash's name.

"Oh fuck, Ashyy!"

GOD, she wanted Ash to fuck her so hard. She had had fantasies of her being fucked by the raven haired trainer. After about four minutes, she came and fell asleep in her bed.

About half an hour later, Ash came into the room. He noticed that Serena was asleep, so he creeped over to the bathroom to have a wank. He had gotten a bit horny after that experience with Miette. When he had finished, he popped himself to bed and fell asleep.

Wednesday – 10:36am

Ash woke up with jizz in his pants, he'd had a wet dream about Miette. While Serena was still asleep, he quickly cleaned himself up and got himself ready for the day ahead. It didn't not take long for Serena to wake up and the pair ate breakfast together.

"Ash, I'm sorry about last night" Serena apologized. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's fine!" Ash said, with a reassuring smile.

"I'm gonna go shopping around town today, wanna come?" Serena asked, changing the subject. Ash hated going shopping with Serena. She would spent 40 minutes minimum in each store, and made him carry all her stuff.

"No thanks Serena. I'll think I'll stay here today, I might get a coffee with Miette later."

"Ok. See you later then"

"Bye!" When Serena left, Ash turned on the TV to watch the Sinnoh League Championships. After what felt like hours, he got extremely bored, he was starting to regret to his decision not going with Serena. But not for long…

12:09am

Ash heard a knock on the door. That woke him up. He got out of his chair and made his way towards the entrance. It was Miette.

"Hey Ash" she whispered seductively. Ash suddenly felt remembered why he felt horny earlier. She then made her way into the room, and sat on Ash's bed

"Miette?" asked Ash "Do you and Serena like me?" Miette nodded. "I...um…well…" Ash blushed. "Miette. I kinda like you too" he confessed. Miette was silent.

"Oh, Ash. Let's fuck." and she planted a kiss on Ash's cheek. Ash pulled her head towards him and they began making out with each other. Ash rubbed his hands all over Miette's sexy slim body. Miette stuck her pink tongue into Ash's mouth and exploring the caverns of his jaws. Miette moaned softly as they broke away their kiss. She pulled down his pants and underwear revealing Ash's seven inch penis.

"Oh god, it's so big! Miette squealed. She put her soft, warm lips around Ash's rod and began to lick it, up and down, side to side. Slow at first, but she then began to get faster and faster.

"Oh, FUCK, dear GOD!" Ash yelled as the beautiful blue haired girl sucked him off. He could hardly see his dick as she began to take in more and more of his meaty goodness.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash screamed as he shot his load in Miette's mouth. "Sorry" Ash frowned. Miette licked her lips.

"That's ok. GOD, you taste good" she said, gasping for breath. She lifted up her shirt, showing Ash her lacy navy blue bra. Meanwhile, he lifted off his shirt, he was now completely naked.

"Go on." Miette encouraged. Ash unclipped the bra and two D cup sized breasts popped out.

"Fuck, there're bigger than I thought." Ash mumbled, marvelling in the size of the two orbs that lay in front of him. She then stood up and dropped her panties exposing her vagina to Ash. He admired her naked body, every part of it was perfect. From her cute little horny face to her great bosoms to her hairless pussy. Ash grabbed a pack of condoms from his suitcase (he always carried a pack just in case) and Miette put it on for him, regaining his boner. Miette lay on the bed flat while Ash aligned his cock with her pussy.

"JUST FUCK ME ASH!" growled Miette. She was getting impatient. Ash thrusted his manhood into Miette's snug pussy, causing her let out a yelp.

"OH GOD THAT FEELS GOOD!" she whined

"Mmmm-hmmm" Ash replied, concentrating on thrusting in and out. "Damn your tight" he exclaimed as he inserted is rod for another time. He went in deeper in to the caverns of her pussy"

"FUCK ME, YOUR COCK IS SO BIG" she yelled. At last Ash hit her G-spot and Miette came all over the bed, herself and Ash. Ash pulled out to give them both a break. He lay next to her panting. He then sat on her pussy and aligned his dick in between her breasts. Miette was amazed that he was still erect. She rubbed his dick, while he squeezed her tits. She then began to pump it up and down

"HOLY SHIT MIETTE" Ash screamed. He couldn't last much longer with his lover's great skills. He shot his load all over her face and in her hair.

"I love you Ash"

"I love you too Miette" and with that, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

3:39pm

Serena unlocked the door to the hotel room. She was greeting to semen on the walls, a used condom on the carpet and the most surprising, her crush, Ash Ketchum and her rival, Miette Taylor, sleeping together, butt naked.

She dropped all her shopping and let out the loudest scream possible.

"ASH! IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY 'HAVING A COFFEE?"


End file.
